Chasing Bingo
by I love slash porn
Summary: A Hungry Jacob meets a avid bingo player in a cafe one evening. She thinks he's on drugs. He thinks she makes Megan Fox look ugly. Lets read how he stalks her through a full 50 state Bingo Crawl !


So... here we go again. I got a great idea to do an adventure story. With a slice of humor stirred in. So I wrote this chapter. Yup its short but i didnt want to move on to the next subject in this chapter. I'll try keep the old grammar agus spellings up... but dont nag it ain't very becoming. What else... give me a tad bit o' feedback !

**Chasing Bingo**

**Yeah this is why we don't get chicks.**

'Pizza, Pizza, Pizza, Pizza, Pizza, oh maybe fries, pizza, never mind, pizza, pizza, mouth-watering pizza' All three of us in the rabbit chanted. I was driving, Embry sat in the front messing with the radio but still chanting and Paul was in the back slightly shaking. Usual nightly ritual once we get of patrol. Pizza hunt.

'Oh I cant wait, we need nachos to' Paul said and his mouth water.

'Good idea, side orders. Spicy chicken and cookie dough TOGETHER !' Embry said. My mouth was to saturated in saliva to even speck without drowning myself. You'd be correct in assuming we were single… like really it doesn't matter how hot you are. When you drive around in thunder and lighting chanting pizza and getting serious pizza minds all night after an all day shift not earning any money doing all this no one expect you to be attracted to the true us… unless there insane…

We arrived outside a 24 hour pizza joint. Oh god the smell. I open the door and ran. Paul didn't even use the door he just jumped out the open window. I would have loved to see him get caught but I was to busy running. I looked back and they were close behind. Embry didn't even close the door. Asshole.

I went over to the counter.

'A Large pizza with all the topping, two orders of fries, a portion of spicy chicken, two portions of cookie dough. And could you make that a rush order please' I said all a little to fast to sound normal. I heard the boys make their order and turned to Embry.

'Embry you left the door open, close it or else I'll get the waitress here to spit in you fries' I said and he turned to me challenging.

'I'd still eat them, do you think I would really care ?' Embry said and I heard a soft giggle. I turned and saw a brunette with tied back hair and a blue apron on laugh at me. I met he eyes and she stopped laughing. They were brown…

Oh shit.

Crap.

This feels really weird.

Mommy.

Oh god.

Is that me ?

Ah.

Did I just get the urge to cut carrots.

Guys… I need help.

Pretty, pretty eyes.

Hot, hot smoky body.

'Excuse me, he's on drugs. This is just an intermission miss. Can we get our food to go and we'll get him right out of here miss, so sorry' Paul said and I growled.

'God damn drugs getting to you Jacob, so sorry miss' He said and slapped my face so hard I think I broke something.

'Oh my god, is he ok ? Miss brown eyes asked and Embry waved his hand quite homosexually.

'Oh he'll be fine, anyway it'll be a good excuse for him to get some drugs, my friend here slapping him makes him feel happy miss, if you just hurry up with that food I'll get Mr. Brownstone here out of your hair' Embry said and I punched him hard in the nose, I heard a crack and I was satisfied. She shrieked. I saw the chef coming out at the side with some food.

'What the hell, get the fuck out you maniac !' The chef shouted and Paul held up his hands like he was surrendering. Embry's face was covered in blood but he stopped bleeding now.

'Hey im not apart of this, im just here for something to eat. That junkie just needs to chase the dragon or something. Hey Embry bring Jake here to the Rabbit' Paul said with a huge grin on his face.

'Get the fuck !' The chef shouted and the beauty from the counter had her head in her hands. Don't hide that money-maker princess.

'Oh please were very hungry' Embry begged.

'Im calling the cops' The chef said and we took that as our queue to split. Oh my belly is empty. Don't torture me like this. I walked towards the counter and the chef clutched the phone in his hands.

'Hey umm… wanna go catch a movie sometime' I said to the hotty behind the counter and she looked at me with disgust that hurt a fucking lot and then pulled out a phone from her apron.

'My dads a cop' Was all I heard from her beautiful mouth before I was pulled away by my brothers.

'Goodbye' I shouted before leaving. Oh god I was in trouble. Did they really need to tell them I was on drugs. There must be better reasons why I was drooling over this unknown girl.

'You are a weirdo' Embry said and I growled.

'Don't talk about Paul like that even though he is a complete jackass for ruining the moment me and my brown eyed girl had by basically saying I love drugs' I said and glared at Paul.

'Thanks Jacob ever so much for defending me and all but sunshine, he fucking meant you ogling that innocent child behind the counter like she was the pizza, idiot !' Paul said and Embry held out for a high five.

'No dude' Paul said leaving Embry hanging and his face all contorted with sadness. And they give out about me ogling a girl while they run around like two fairy princesses. Sorry I ogled the most sexiest, beautiful girl in the world, shame on me. All the fucking weirdness around here must be rubbing off… I guess.

'Were going back to Emily's, she'll make us food and now its free and we can use Jacob as a lovely spit roast' Paul said and drove fast through the small streets in La Push. Brown eyes would like it here. She'd look real hot in a bathing suit, oh and with like a tropical flower in her wavy brown hair.

'Your getting wolf spit all over the window !' Embry shouted and I growled. Asshole.


End file.
